


Have You Forgotten Me for Flowers in Your Hair?

by 171819routine (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: B), Goddess of the Dayspring; Am I, WHERE THEY LIVE, also why is auruos name spelled like that, buuuuut, guest appearances by other characters too, happy flower time, i still might edit the 2nd chapter and the end of the 3rd, it's from, okayyy, pt 1 is the main prompt, pt 2 is the 'canon' ending, pt 3 is the happy au ending, so the title is now falling up, theyre up!!!!, yeah i changed the title so i could use that one for something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/171819routine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine auruo anonymously giving petra flowers while shes asleep and its cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kira (bossards.co.vu) because she's super cool. (prompt: http://bossards.co.vu/post/76200527218/okay-but-imagine-everyday-auruo-picking-a-flower)

Auruo always made a big deal out of scowling, especially at Petra. It was his thing. At least, he hoped it was. He decided it would be for the best. After all, if Petra could like it on the captain, she could like on Auruo. Occasionally when he said something out of the ordinary to Petra, whether positive or negative, Erd would shoot him an odd look. Auruo would take care to simply sneer at whatever Petra replied. He really, _really_ , didn’t want to draw that kind attention to Petra and himself. He just wanted to emulate that, that… _apathy_ that surrounded Levi. Something about Petra drew him out of it though.

The idea had been proposed through a teasing letter by his father. If Auruo ever did marry Petra, he would have to make sure she didn’t bring it up at home. That would **not** be cool.

He had done it once for fun. He had just wanted to see Petra’s reaction when she woke up with a carnation on her arm. But she hadn’t reacted like h had expected. He’d hoped to creep her out a bit, maybe. Just as a prank, y’know? But her reaction had been so cute. She gone around, hinting at asking people if they had any idea who it was. Auruo was kinda disappointed when she didn’t ask him, but he decided to do it again. He waited for her put the carnation down, and when she did, he absconded with it.

The next day when she awoke with a bachelor’s button on her arm, she didn’t make quite as big of a deal out of it. She still kept it with her, though. Auruo almost thought he’d have to sneak into her room and take it. (He managed to snag it during mess hall, though). After doing this for a couple days, he decided he needed to do something with the flowers before someone noticed his build up. Eventually, he decided to just put them in one of those books Levi disdainfully placed in their rooms, muttering something about ‘those damn scholars’ back in Sina.

Auruo kept this up for a couple weeks, going out that night before curfew and selecting the most alluring flower he could find, whether it meant picking it, or dropping a few coins somewhere to purchase one. Eventually, however, he began to run out of space in the book. For a while, he considered merely giving them back to her, neatly pressed and dried. He just wasn’t quite sure he was brave enough.

And he wasn’t. On the next excursion into town, he purchased a new scrapbook, perfect for keeping them in. Erd and Gunter teased him about it, asking if his more artistic side was blooming anew. He merely scowled at them, telling them his ma had asked for it, so they could shut their mouths and bug off. When they got to the barracks that night, he took the book to his room and organized as best he could from memory.

After that when he took the flowers back, he put them in the book to be pressed, then transferred them to the scrapbook with the date. Petra never asked where the flowers went, nor who sent them. But he was happy she enjoyed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon ending so death warning

He’d done it. He’d found a lily. That night, he would put it on her arm. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see how excited she’d be in the morning! Petra must love lilies. They were so beautiful.

And they’d found it, that night, on his dresser, when they went to collect his stuff to take home to his family. They’d told his mother it was for her. For Levi, though, it just confirmed the suspicions. Not that he thought it would be anyone else. 

At first, Petra had teased Erd, suggesting that he was doing it, not out of any romantic feelings, but simply because he knew she loved flowers. He left it hanging until she decided it wasn’t him. She’d briefly considered Gunter, but he was too shy to do it, even as a friend. 

Which left Auruo and Levi.

Auruo figured she probably hoped it was the captain. The squad could see it in the way she’d mimic him that she wanted his attention. They teased her for it, just a bit, but none of them ever expected anything to come of it. Maybe the flowers were from one of the other squads on the premises. (That was always Auruo's suggestion.)

She never did fully figure it out.

\--

They never found the scrapbook, either. He had it hidden away, in his hiding place, behind the building. 

He was never there to check on it. Perhaps the weather destroyed it. Perhaps the scavengers got it, human or otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok happy au (it's longer than the other two combined)
> 
> prompt (lol the anon was me): http://bossards.co.vu/post/76201464971/au-they-survive-but-he-next-day-auruo-cant-move-so-he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shooting license in WWI was a pass saying this person may've had a head injury and could not be held responsible for unruly behavior.

He’d done it. He’d found a lily. That night, he would put it on her arm. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see how excited she’d be in the morning! Petra must love lilies. They were so beautiful.

When they came home from the expedition, that was the least of their worries. Back injuries can’t walk, not without time to heal, if ever. So, both of them were bed ridden. But it was still in the front of Auruo’s dazed mind.

_She has to get her flower. Imagine how pleased she’ll be._

They laid him out, did their best to tend to his wounds. And he kept scowling, but not because of his wounds. (Well, not _mostly_ because of his wounds.) After the anesthesia wore off, trying to keep himself conscience was a battle all on its own. By the time he remembered the flower, and his inability to deliver it, he was sure all the nurses and assistants had retired for the night.

Still, if she didn’t get the flower, not only would she **not have her flower** , it would most definitely be a dead giveaway as to who it was. He shifted the movable part of his body in the makeshift cot. Scowling, he decided to she simply had to have her flower.

“Hey! Oi!” he hissed at whoever was around. The thumping on the wall next to him suggested that that person had no problems with their arms – and wanted some sleep. Again.

“Oi! Any of you damn nurses out there?” Getting even more impatient, he let out a low whistle.

A nurse came thumping to the door with a sharp question on the tip of her tongue. After opening it, she glanced around. One of the other people pointed to him.

“Auruo Bossard. Shooting license, I believe?” “Yeah.” “Fine. Make it quick.”

Auruo beckoned for the nurse to come closer as best he could. As he waited for her to move closer, he shifted around, making sure he had all the details straight for the plan.

“Alright. I-I need you to do something for me. Something _important._ ” He waited for her to acknowledge this statement before moving on. “You have to keep this an _absolute secret_. No word of this can get around to _anyone._ Okay, look, I need you to pick something up from my room. Just a flower. And you gotta put it on the arm of one of the ladies over in the other room. Ral, Petra. That one.

“It’ll be a lily. Easy to spot. And you gotta lay it just so. And don’t let her catch you. And if she does, you can’t tell her it’s from me. And you need to pick it up in the morning after she’s seen it.” He paused. Auruo not only felt like he was rambling, but was it even possible to press a lily? “Actually, leave it. She can have someone but this one in a jar or something. Make sure she can see it though. And I might have to have you do this often. But for God’s sake, don’t tell anyone.”

After he felt like he’d jabbered on enough, he scowled at the nurse and told her to get on with it. He sat back nervously, knowing there was nothing else he could do, but still feeling too restless to sleep. (That didn’t last very long.)

The next morning, he didn’t end up out of his room at the same times as Petra, so he never got to hear if she was pleased or not. That night, before curfew, he had the nurse go out and pick another flower from a certain area to match the ones given previously. It was placed, and Auruo did his best to fall asleep immediately so that he would be up early enough to be on the same schedule as Petra.

And it worked. That morning, he got an earful about Petra’s secret admirer, and how amazing they were. He simply nodded along in silence, glad that the flowers were getting to her. When asked who he thought it was, he simply shrugged. “Probably one of those new brats they keep letting in. Who knows.”

Every night, Auruo would have the nurse sneak in and place a flower on Petra’s arm. He’d had a different nurse smuggle in his scrapbook (it would not do, having one person in on the entire plan). Every morning, he would have the nurse bring the flower back in to him. It was hard to press the flowers with just one arm, but it got easier over time.

And, over the months, he regained the use of his other arm; eventually, he was able to move on his own. He was still clumsy as heck, though. He wasn’t the only one regaining the use of body parts. He’d seen Petra up and walking around, too. He hoped she wouldn’t be transferred out somewhere else.

Eventually, at long last, Auruo was allowed to move by himself. It was so nice, compared to the time he’d spent cooped up, stuck in that cot. He could pick whatever flower he wanted for Petra. So, the first night he could, he did. He went out and found some baby’s breath. _God, he was nervous. This had to go over smoothly._

 

\--

 

Okay. _Okay._ This would definitely work. There was, like, literally no way it couldn’t work out. So it would. He would make it. Okay.

And it was. Oh boy, it was. He was standing by her arm. He placed it there. She didn’t as much as stir. Well, not until he tripped over one of her crutches, that is. Tripped, very _loudly,_ and quite possibly with a large amount of cursing. Good luck getting out of this one.

She sat straight up, staring at him. She started to say his name in an outraged tone of voice, starting rising to her feet as she reached for her crutches. As she leaned down over the edge of the bed, the baby’s breath fell off her arm. She started staring at it for a minute. Then she looked up at him.

“No. Wait – you? But… no, wa—really?”

Auruo scowled at her. “ _Well_ , I sure didn’t break into your room to steal your crutches, woman.”

Petra sat there in shock, as if having a hard time taking in that Auruo of all people was the one giving her the flowers. Then she slid off the bed, grabbing him around the waist, hugging him for all she was worth.

“Auruo, that’s so sweet of you” “You should have just told me” and so many other things rushed out Petra’s mouth.

He just scowled. “Gosh, Petra, someone’s gonna come in and see you. _Yes_ they were from me.” But he still sat there.

Petra let go of him and peered up at him suspiciously. “So where do they go each day?”

“Uuh, well… I’ll, umm, show you later, I suppose.” _But not yet._


End file.
